Dr Lopez's Monster
by GinaWroteSomeStuff
Summary: What will Ella do when forces beyond her control put her in a very awkward situation?
1. Chapter 1

,so I had a little idea after I watched the finale for the 100th time. I hope this is as good in writing as it is in my head.

Deep in the LAPD morgue,Ella pulled Maze's blade from Pierce's chest slim blade was slick with Piece's blood which made no sense from a scientific standpoint. He had been dead for held it up to the light and examined the point. No freaking way. Ella was prtty sure she had seen this knife's twin. "So,little knife, you pierced Pierce?", she asked, laughing at her own joke.

"Ella,find anything yet? I'm pretty sure the stabbing is what did him in but you know protocols. Weapon, cause of death, motive?", Dan asked robotically, laying his head on her work table.

Ella put the knife behind her back,"Well, yeah, he was stabbed but I don't have the weapon. I'm pretty sure the motive was self defense. We all know what , did you fill out your report yet?"

Dan, worn out from trying to close the case, didn't notice the odd look on the forensic scientist's face, "Nah, I'll do it tomorrow. I made plans to help Charlotte's ex-husband and her kids arrange her funeral. Poor guy has his hands full."

"Right, gosh. I feel so bad for him. Hey, why don't you get some rest? I know you don't want to be in here when I give him the "Y", yaknow?", she said pointing to the body behind her on the slab.

"Point made. See ya tomorrow, Ella and thanks for having faith in me and trusting my insticts."

"It's what I do", she said, giving him a quick hug while the blade was tucked up her sleeve.

The automatic doors opened to let him out an Ella exhaled deeply. What to do, what to do? Holy cheese and crackers, she knew what this blade was and what it could do but her biggest question was, who did it belong to , Lucifer or Chloe?

Shaking her suspicions off,she laid the blade on her desk bfore she sat down next to the corpse of Marcus Pierce to perform the official autopsy. With a steady hand, her scalpel sliced right down the middle of his chest. Suddenly, his hand flew up from the table and twisted her wrist, "Stop that!"

"Holy shit. Jesus freaking Christ! It's alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What? How? Why? Oh, I get it, you're a zombie, right? Or a ghost, totally get it! What do you want?"

"Shut up,Lopez! Just be quiet for once! I'm no zombie or ghost. I'm something much worse. I'm...screw it. You wouldn't get it,little Miss Sunshine.I'm Cain, you know, from the bible. Marked by God to walk forever alone, unable to die."

She knew all about Cain, raised in the church as she was. She also knew about spirits and ghosts. He wasn't any of those things. He was bad news. Ella weighed her options and took the demon blade out of the drawer slowly,plunging it into Pierce. Dude was already legally dead, right?

"Seriously, again? As the life quickly drained from him yet again he shook his finger at her, "I'll be back and you're going to be in so much trouble."

She sat on her rolling stool shaking. She killed him. Even if it was only for a few hours, she killed him, again.

"Hey, Ell...are you done with him...what happened to you. Why is there blood all over your shirt? I was only gone for a little while?",Dan asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"He woke up and told me things and I, I stabbed him again. I killed him. He was dead, then alive, and I stabbed him, dude. I screwed up big time."

Dan rubbed her back, "That can't be. He flatlined a long time ago. He's dead, you didn't kill him. Lucifer did. Chloe said so. Besides, how could someone lose that much blood and still be living?"

Ella patted his cheek, "You're sweet. Sweet but naive. Just hang around for a while, you'll see."

Dan shrugged and pulled up a seat next to her, "I trust you,I'll hang out and see what happens."

A few hours passed and Dan was steadily growing more bored. He had decided at hour two that Ella was just over tired and imagining things. Pierce was dead, had been. The only thing she could possibly be guilty of was stabbing a corpse and really so what? Dan wanted to decapitate it, was almost asleep when a deep inhaling sound broke him out of his sleepy, bored thoughts.

"Lopez, I'm going to rip your head off and stick it where the sun never shines if you do that again."

"What the hell? How?", Dan asked, fingers on his service revolver while watching the reanimated corpse lift himself up off the gurney for the second time that night.

"He's supreme bad guy numero uno,you know, the first murderer in the whole freaking world."

Dan's jaw dropped as realization hit, "Cain as in Cain and Abel? Holy cheese and crackers."

A scared Dan was a deadly Dan. One, two, three bullets discharged from Dan's gun. Three bullets he was going to have to explain shooting. Three bullets that were now lodged in Marcus Pierce/ Cain's forehead.

"Is he dead, like, really dead, yet?"

Ella, remembering a lesson a nun once taught her, lifted Pierce's arm, "Looks like his mark is gone. Maybe he is finally dead. Wait a minute", she said licking her thumb and rubbing it over his skin, "Oh, nope, look. He covered it in some Covergirl foundation. You can always tell Covergirl by the Noxema-like smell. It's the only brand to use that.."

"Thanks for the lesson, El but we have a bigger problem. He's going to keep coming back if we don't do something. He lives so everyone we love in in serious danger",Dan said, cutting off her cosmetics rant.

"So, what do you propose we do?

"Anything and everything we can do finally end him, once and for all."

By the next day, they had found out that guns, knives, acid, car crashes, drowning and being buried alive didn't work. He always came back and each time, he was more pissed off.

Dan, out of breath and exhausted stabbed Cain with a shovel, leaving a gaping hole in his chest,"Ok, that should hold him for a few hours. Take him back to your place and hide him until we figure something else out. I can't believe I'm saying this but we may have to call Lucifer."

"Why do I have to take him? Not cool."

Dan shrugged, "He's your monster. At least for now."


End file.
